DESPACITO
by Saekodachi47
Summary: Dejemos que el cuerpo hable, te miro, me sientes, me bailas... Despacito.. Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo / Ahora solo quiero bailar contigo y después?


**Hola amigos! Como estaaan! Los extraño montones! Bueno aparezco con un pequeño shotcito mmm, un songfic? Bueno, les cuento, resulta es que por un suceso por allí estaba con el ánimo por el piso y escuché esta canción, me encanto y estoy segurísima que a ustedes también :D así que por que no! Un antojito escritor! Comenzamos!**

 **DESPACITO**

\- Como no voy a estar harto! Un mes completo con lo mismo y lo mismo... Despacito... Despacito... Despaciiiito... Ya sueño con la dichosa canción - Renegaba Ranma completamente rojo de la vergüenza moviendo los pies como si estuviera aplastando hormigas muy muy nervioso.

\- Ya ya ya cuñadito, deja de quejarte, me lo debes! Y lo sabes! Han sido 5 años de prestarte dinero con sus respectivos intereses, guardar secretos inconfesables como que descubrí en medio de tu futón una foto de mi hermanita, y eso que nunca le conté de aquella vez que te vi espian...

\- Cállate! Cállate! Cállate Nabiki por dios! Yaaa lo entendí! Lo siento! Vaya que eres rencorosa - Decía Ranma con tono resentido ante la picardía de su casi cuñada - Pero por qué tienen que ser pasos tan sugestivos!?

\- Por que... No somos como ustedes par de lentos... A Kuno y a mi nos gusta, como te lo digo... Más acción - Respondió la mediana de las Tendo sin un ápice de verguenza - Y ahora déjate de chiquilladas y volvamos al dojo, Kuno le paga muchos yenes a ese coreógrafo para que nos enseñe el baile para nuestra boda y no lo vas a arruinar créeme - Nabiki se volteaba para caminar en dirección al sitio cuando girándose de golpe lanzó en tono amenazante - Y a ver si le pones mas empeño. Si tú te equivocas arruinarás todo y Akane te matará, yo te mataré y encima te cobraré! Asi que agarra a tu pareja y baila como si tu vida dependiera de ello!

\- Pero si yo soy un artista marci...

\- Que bailes dije!

\- Esta bieeen... Esta bieeeen... Digna hermana de la marimacho eres!

Paf! Golpe de mazo

\- Puedo saber a quien demonios llamas marimacho! - Preguntaba Akane luego de haber tomado las medidas correctivas y disciplinarias correspondientes para con su bocon prometido.

\- Pues a ti! Por qué me golpeas! Oye por qué estás tan roja? - Preguntaba Ranma frunciendo el ceño

\- Por que a diferencia de ti, los demás no perdemos el tiempo y seguimos practicando... Ukyo me lo prestó a Ryoga un momento y practiqué con el.

\- Y fue excelso! - Intervenía un menudo coreógrafo emocionado por su trabajo - Este muchachote - Tomó a Ryoga de los hombros - Y tú mi preciosa peliazul - Refiriéndose a Akane - Son fuego puro! Bailan mejor que los mismos novios.

\- Ah siiii - Dijo Nabiki en un tono mas que sarcástico - Pues por nosotros no hay problema Kumi sensei podemos poner a Ryoga y a mi hermanita de pareja central. Si bailan tan bien como dices deben destacar! El chiste es que el baile salga bien.

\- No, no, no, no, no... Akane tu eres mi pareja! Y tú Riakuma o como te llames! Volvamos al ensayo... - Enfadado espetaba el azabache - Y este quien se cree para cambiar las cosas a su antojo - Pensó para si.

\- Soy Kumi sensei querido no lo olvides - Inmediatamente todos tomaron posiciones en el improvisado salón de ensayos alias dojo, para bailar la coreografía que Nabiki había escogido para su boda con Kuno. Ya llevaban ensayando tres veces a la semana durante un mes y todo el mundo se sabía sus pasos. Habían 5 parejas, dos de ellas estaban conformadas por amigos del Furinkan de los novios y las otras dos parejas eran Ukyo con Ryoga y Akane con Ranma. Y la última por supuesto eran Nabiki y Kuno.

Lo que era un completo secreto, era que Ranma en su habitación cuando nadie lo veía e incluso cuando se estaba bañando repasaba el baile y le salía espectacular, pero mágicamente tomaba entre sus brazos a Akane y la destreza se le desaparecía.

\- Listos chicos? Miren que estamos a menos de una semana del gran día! Y Saotome ya sabes! Si no lo haces bien te cambiaré con Ukyo y Ryoga bailará con Akane!

A Ukyo al oír esto se le iluminaron los ojitos. Ryoga enrojeció al máximo pero Ranma apretó a Akane a su cuerpo lo más posesivamente que pudo.

\- Auuu Ranma! - Se quejaba Akane sonrojada.

\- Tu bailas solo conmigo! - Ranma le sostuvo como nunca la mirada a su prometida mas cerca de lo normal y soltando un poquito la fuerza de su agarre para volverlo más delicado.

Akane tembló, como últimamente era costumbre del muchacho, volvió a intimidarla. Los años no le pasaban en vano a Ranma, estaba más fuerte, mas varonil, más guapo y solo con verlo la revolucionaba.

\- Un, dos, tres, va...

Kumi sensei se colocó en medio de las parejas para supervisar el baile mientras los primeros acordes de la canción iban sonando.

"Si, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote. Tengo que bailar contigo hoy. Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome, muéstrame el camino que yo voy"

La mano de Ranma buscaba tomar a Akane de la barbilla no sin antes acariciar suavemente su rostro para hacer que lo mire fijamente, ella le sonríe coqueta apartándose de el quien le hace señas de querer bailar con ella. Ahora ella lo toma del cuello de su camisa y lo pega a su cuerpo para empezar a bailar

" Tu, tu eres el imán y yo soy el metal, me voy acercando y voy armando el plan, solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso. Ya, ya me esta gustando más de lo normal, todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más, esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro"

El muchacho tomó entre sus manos la delgada cintura de Akane para moverse sincronizadamente pero todavía lento según los pasos de la canción.

\- Y si que me está gustando mas de lo normal - Pensaba Akane - Quiero bailar contigo todas las noches... Akane por dios! Que dices! - La chica se sonrojaba perdiendo un poco la concentración.

Ante la confusión de la muchacha en uno de los pasos Ranma solo sonrió victorioso - Como se atrevió ese cerdo a bailar tan cerca de ti, pero te aseguro que no te ponía así de nerviosa - El chico pensaba todo esto para el mismo, jamás se atrevería a decirle estas cosas a su prometida.

"Despacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo... Despacito quiero desnudarte a besos despacito, firmar las paredes de tu laberinto y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito"

Ranma volteó a Akane de espaldas a el, ella con su mano acariciaba el cabello del muchacho que debía simular besarla en el cuello y decirle cosas al oído mientras bailaban.

El nunca se había atrevido a susurrarle nada en todo este mes de ensayos por más que se moría de ganas, pero esta vez cuando hicieron ese paso de baile los labios de Ranma rozaron ligeramente la sensible oreja de la ojiverde haciendo que su piel se erizara y lo acaricie con más ímpetu de lo que el paso de la coreografía lo requería provocando que Ranma se tensara de pies a cabeza.

Recuperándose inmediatamente ahora el debía dibujar la silueta de la chica con sus dedos índices siguiendo la canción - Maldito Ryoga! No puedo creer que te atreviste a bailar así con ella - Los pensamientos de Ranma se vieron interrumpidos por las aceleraciones anormales de su pulso.

Hizo el paso de recorrerla con los dedos y sintió claramente cada pliegue de su ropa, nunca había bailado tan en serio, por eso hasta ahora no le había pasado, esto provocó que se ponga mas rojo que su camisa.

Ella no se quedaba atrás ya que ahora tenía que abrazar a Ranma por la espalda y pasar sus manos coquetamente por el trabajado torso del muchacho.

\- Ufff - Akane respiraba fuertemente para ver si se calmaba - Que diablos te pasa Akane! BAILA! Concéntrate! Pareces Happosai!

"Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo, que le enseñes a mi boca, tus lugares favoritos. Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido"

\- No... No... No... Esa parte no! Me va a dar algo! - Akane no sabía si seguir bailando o desmayarse.

Ranma ahora debía inclinar a Akane hacia atrás sosteniéndola fuertemente y simular que con su boca recorre desde los labios hasta los pechos de la muchacha.

\- Está temblando? - Se preguntaba Ranma, o el que tiembla soy yo?

Ahora Akane tenía que ponerse de espaldas a el y pegarse lo más que pueda haciendo un movimiento muy sugestivo con sus caderas demasiado cerca de la parte delantera del chico.

Ranma solo cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar gatos gatos y más gatos... No podía permitirse ponerse "inquieto" por ese baile de su compañera.

Ahora vino la parte rápida de la canción donde las mujeres debían "bailarles" a sus parejas pero separadas de ellos. Ranma no podía dejar de verla embobado, ella se daba cuenta de sobra de la mirada de su prometido y le encantaba hacerlo sufrir asi, su relación no había avanzado casi nada en estos años pero eso ya les estaba pasando factura. Querían algo más de ellos, mucho más, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a nada... Por ahora.

Volvieron a juntarse las parejas para el resto de la canción...

"Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito, nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito..."

Continuaba la música y las sugestivas insinuaciones también, perdón... Quise decir, el baile.

"Despacito, vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico, hasta que las olas griten Ay bendito! Para que mi sello se quede contigo"

Nadie sabe de donde sacó valor Ranma pero mientras bailaba mirando fijamente a Akane le "cantó" toda esta estrofa completa que más y parecía que le estaba haciendo una propuesta indecente.

Akane sin darse cuenta y escuchándolo cantar comenzó a asentir con su cabeza completamente lejana de lo que estaba haciendo. Es solo que su subconsciente aceptó sin ningún reparo la "proposición" del chico trenzado.

Los ánimos entre ellos estaba más que agitados, su baile era tan intenso que hasta la propia Nabiki mientras bailaba se comenzó a sonrojar, todos se hacían señas entre si para mirarlos entre paso y paso. A excepción de Ukyo y Ryoga quienes miraban impotentes lo que estaba destinado a pasar tarde o temprano, solo que jamás imaginaron verlo disfrazado de baile!

" Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito, nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito, hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido"

La canción llegó a su fin con el último paso que consistía en que el abrace a la muchacha con el brazo derecho fuertemente y quedarse inmóviles frente a frente con solo unos pocos milímetros separando sus labios.

" Despacito"

\- Bravoooo bravísimo Ranma kun! Akane san! Jamás los había visto así! - Kumi sensei saltaba emocionado por el éxito de su coreografía.

Los demás miembros de la corte también los felicitaban y Nabiki solo sonrió de medio lado - Vaya! Hasta que al fin - Pensó.

Ranma y Akane solo se miraban sonrojados y sudados por la agitación del baile, y otras cosas más que estaban agitadas... Inmediatamente comenzaron a pelear por alguna tontería y como siempre fingieron demencia olímpicamente.

En el día de la boda el baile fue un completo éxito, el único que casi sufre un infarto fue el pobre Soun al ver semejante danza provocativa y escandalosa "manchando" el sagrado matrimonio de su pequeña.

\- Por eso no quise bailar... Mi hermanita es muy liberal - Le decía Kasumi a Nodoka sonriendo como siempre.

Pasaron algunas horas y era el tiempo señalado en el que los novios debían fugarse.

Un mesero se dio cuenta que faltaban dos botellas completas de vino y cuando se dispuso a avisarle a Kuno las encontró vacías en la escalera de emergencia junto con dos copas, una de ellas hasta estaba rota - Que extraño... Quién se bebería estas botellas en la escalera de la parte trasera... Mejor dicho quienes, bueno, mejor me voy a preparar el auto para que se vayan los novios - El mesero fue al estacionamiento del salón para avisarle al chofer y no encontró a nadie en ningún auto. Alarmado corrió a avisarle a Nabiki quien recibió la noticia sonriendo pícaramente - Solo espero que se lo tomen...des-pa-ci-to - Cantando la última palabra regresó a su fiesta dejando al mesero con la duda.

...

En una playa cercana al salón con solamente las estrellas como testigos, años y años de sentimientos reprimidos se convirtieron en una esperada y apasionada noche mágica. Entre beso y beso, caricias y suspiros lo que hace mucho tiempo debió suceder, al fin se dio... Muy, muy, pero muuuuy... Despacito.

 **Me despido mandándoles muchos muchos besos y saludos! Mil gracias por los comentarios y lecturas de "Te Regalo" Los quiero millón y nos leemos prontito!**

 **SK47**


End file.
